Modern displays are a combination of many components, often referred to as a display stack. For example, a display stack may include cover glass, a touch panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) matrix, dual brightness enhanced films, a light guide panel, an enhanced diffused reactors, a light source, etc. With respect to all in one devices; the display components can account for 60 to 70%, or more, of the entire thickness of a device. This is significant as modern trends continue to require thinner and thinner devices.